


Самое сложное дело

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: супружеская пара из пригорода оказывается втянутой в международный шпионский заговор, когда обнаруживает, что их, казалось бы, идеальные новые соседи являются правительственными агентами





	Самое сложное дело

**Author's Note:**

> обсценная лексика; ретеллинг фильма [Шпионы по соседству](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/shpiony-po-sosedstvu-2016-681503)

«Это будет самое сложное дело», — решил Лен, въехав в уютный пригород вслед за мерседесом Барри. «Определенно сложное», — подумал он, оглядев тупик Мэйпл-серкл. «Чертовски сложное», — понял, пообщавшись с соседями, семейной парой Рамон: очень тактичной и абсолютно неуклюжей Кейт и сверхговорливым гиком Циско.

— Они очень милые, даже не представляю, что они — торговцы чипами, — начал Барри, не успели они и до своего дома дойти. — Но — консультант по социальным сетям? Ты?

Лен улыбался, напрягая мышцы лица и прилагая все усилия, чтобы не сорваться. Даже многолетний опыт работы в конторе и бесценные навыки не спасали.

— Что контора мне выдала в качестве биографии, то и выучил! Радуйся, что не тебе впаяли любовь к сиротам из Шри-Ланки.

Его рука ненавязчиво лежала на пояснице Барри. А тот, казалось, наслаждался всей ситуацией. Точнее, той задницей, куда контора их в этот раз запихнула.

— Я журналист. Ничего не знаю, — хохотнул Барри. И Лену внезапно захотелось вернуться в последнее дело. В тот момент, когда тюремщик с автоматом наизготовку заорал: «Руки за голову, морды в пол!». Чтобы еще раз полюбоваться падением Барри и отличным видом на его ноги, разведенные на ширину плеч.

— Это полный пиздец! — наклонившись к Барри, Лен прошептал это ему на ухо. — И они не торговцы. Им бы на такое ума не хватило!

— Ты предвзят, — Барри поднял руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Она мне антистресс-мяч презентовала!

— А что еще должна была? Мы ввалились в гости без предупреждения. Да еще и с подарком.

— Черт побери твое увлечение скульптурами из стекла.

Они остановились перед домом, Барри обнял его за шею, а Лен устроил ладони на его пояснице.

— Зато мы спокойно и без лишнего шума установили жучок. Они даже не догадаются.

— И зачем ты ляпнул, что в китайском нет слова «тупик»? Кто тебя за язык тянул? — Лен лбом прислонился ко лбу Барри. — Это же можно проверить.

— Я импровизировал! Вряд ли они станут проверять. Это же среднестатистические американцы, для которых цивилизация заканчивается за пределами штатов. — Барри чмокнул Лена в губы. — Ой, да ладно тебе. Все прошло нормально. Они нас даже на какой-то Июньбирфест пригласили.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, что все прошло нормально? Ты никогда не жил в добропорядочном пригороде. И понятия не имеешь, какие в таких местах обитают люди.

— Как и ты.

— И зачем я только подписался на это?

— Потому что ты лучший агент в конторе. Тебе небезразлична судьба страны и ее безопасность. Улыбайся, Ленни. Голову даю на отсечение, за нами наблюдают из всех ближайших домов.

— Именно поэтому мы стоим тут и обжимаемся как два дебила! А еще раз назовешь меня Ленни, все решат, что мы в Теме.

— М-мм, — протянул Барри, губами касаясь его губ. — Поставишь меня на колени и отшлепаешь?

— Видит Бог, как часто мне хочется это сделать.

— Что мешает?

— Это пригород! Хватит с них парочки женатых геев.

***

— Они такая милая нетрадиционная пара! — щебетание старой карги, наверно, разносилось на всю улицу. — Очаровательные мальчики. А у того, что помладше, такая попка, что так и хочется шлепнуть!

Лен, удерживая руки подальше от лица, боком отступил в тень деревьев, за аккуратно подстриженную живую изгородь. Чтобы только не слышать это. Какого черта? Зачем он на это подписался?

— Ну кто в таком ходит на барбекю? — донеслось до него с другой стороны. — В белой сорочке, на которой того и гляди лопнут все пуговицы!

Судя по всему, во всех углах сплетничали исключительно про них с Барри.

— На груди, Айрис. Не на животе же.

— Это барбекю, Кейт!

— Брось, Айрис. Просто он следит за собой и любит хорошие красивые вещи.

— Ну да, это не гавайка Циско на майку с логотипом Супермэна.

Сплетник на сплетнике. Или сплетнице, что не особо важно. Лен еще раз огляделся в поисках нейтральной территории и нос к носу столкнулся с Циско. Ну как нос к носу… Для этого тот ростом не дотянул.

— Сыграешь с нами в дартс? — дружелюбно улыбнулся Циско.

— Да я не особо… — попытался соскочить с темы Лен. Но Циско отобрал у него бутылку с пивом и поволок к мишени.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Все любят дартс! У нас турнир каждый Июньбирфест! Все уже бросали, остались только ты и Барри, но Кейт запретила отвлекать его от их крайне интересного разговора про ваши путешествия.

— Ну хорошо, — пожал плечами Лен.

Циско нещадно промазал и под улюлюканье добрых соседей отошел в сторону. Его место занял Мейсон Бридж, муж сварливой Айрис. И попытался высмеять Лена, выдав не особо смешную шутку на тему ориентации и меткости. Лен поулыбался в ответ, поймал укоряющий взгляд Барри, атакованного толпой соседок в пестрых платьях, но не смог удержаться. Метнул подряд три дротика прямо в центр и, утешающе похлопав по плечу Мейсона, отступил в сторону жестяного таза с бутылками пива во льду.

***

То, что дело не задастся с самого начала, Лен понял сразу. Как только им на брифинге сообщили, куда придется поехать и кого изображать. В Марракеше и то было в разы проще!

— Черт бы побрал ее доброту! — рявкнул Лен, захлопнув багажник мерседеса. Опустился на одно колено и сорвал пленку с левыми номерными знаками.

— Кейт — штатный кадровый психолог, — голос Барри прозвучал глухо, тот срывал пленку с передней таблички. — У нас в конторе тоже такие есть. Пэтти к примеру. От которой ты шарахается, как от чумы.

— Так не мне ж она глазки строит.

— Ты завидуешь?

— Чему? Вниманию Спивот? — Лен, скомкав пленку, отбросил ее от себя и шлепнулся на водительское место. Стянул перчатки и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

— А это не единственное? Есть еще что-то?

— Сядь в машину!

— Тогда не понимаю причины твоего… гнева. — Барри устроился на пассажирском сиденье, отобрал у Лена перчатки и вместе со своими забросил в бардачок.

— Кейт! — рявкнул Лен, втопив педаль газа в пол.

— О, мы вернулись к Кейт. И что с ней не так? — Барри неспешно перегнулся через Лена, подцепил ремень безопасности и защелкнул его в замке. Потом точно так же зафиксировал свой.

— Да у нее в компьютере дочерта сообщений с разных логинов разным адресатам! — не реагируя на привычные действия, Лен делал вид, что смотрит только на дорогу.

— Не гони так, перебудим весь район. — Ладонь Барри опустилась на его колено. — И только не говори, что не нашел нужное. Ты же у нас специалист по социальным сетям.

— Консультант. И я нашел. Но кто именно отправил это сообщение, отследить невозможно. У нее в кабинете нет камер. В коридоре рядом с кабинетом — тоже. А по той камере, что стоит у лифтов — черта с два вычислишь.

— Да, я в курсе. Следил за тем, чтобы ты не попал ни в один объектив.

Относительно тихо доехав до их тупика, Лен загнал машину в гараж. И только тогда вспомнил, что хотел поблагодарить Барри, но из-за вылазки и очередных пререканий забыл.

— Кстати, спасибо за пропуск, — Лен все же потянулся и чмокнул Барри в висок. Хотел отстраниться, но Барри не пустил. Урвал полноценный заслуженный поцелуй и только после этого ответил:

— Пожалуйста. Циско меня едва не запалил за его копированием.

— Что?!

Зря только похвалил. Лен отстегнул ремень безопасности и выбрался из машины.

— Не кричи. Мы с ним у кабинета Кейт столкнулись. — Барри почти сразу оказался перед ним.

— Барри!

— Все в порядке. Я заболтал его. Стоило обратить внимание на логотип на его майке, как он забыл про все на свете, рассказывая про комиксы, видеоигры и совмещенную с этим атрибутику.

— Зря мы взялись за это дело.

— Брось. Все получится.

Лен покачал головой, развернул Барри спиной к себе и подтолкнул к лестнице, ведущей из гаража на первый этаж.

— Иди спать, оптимист. Я подежурю первым.

***

Циско Лен заприметил на выходе из кофейни. Той самой, где он только-только обменялся данными с Миком. И, судя по тому, как Циско таился за спинами посетителей и стойками со сладостями, он воображал себя по меньшей мере Джеймсом Бондом. Видимо, надеялся, что в большой белой панаме и пестрой рубашке поверх ядерно-зеленой майки с фонарем его никто не узнает. От этого зрелища Лену самому захотелось спрятаться подальше и сделать вид, что этого человека видит первый раз в жизни. Но спрятаться не удалось. Ни в парфюмерном отделе торгового центра, ни в косметическом. Поэтому, усмехнувшись, Лен скинул Барри сообщение «этот придурок шпионит за мной» и направился в бутик дорогого мужского белья. Набрал себе несколько вариантов трусов и зашел в примерочную. Едва успел раздеться, как ему перезвонил Барри.

— Ты о ком, Лен?

— Наш сосед Циско решил поиграть в разведку. — Лен замер у перегородки и прислушался к осторожным шагам снаружи.

— И как, успешно?

Распахнул дверь, перепугав Циско еще больше, и, представив на его месте разоруженного террориста, ухмыльнулся.

— Привет, Циско.

— О-о-о! — тот едва все набранное белье не выронил. — Снарт! То есть Лен! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть! А я вот тут себе… трусы прикупить решил. И ты… — оглядел его с ног до головы и зажмурился, — я смотрю тоже! Не буду тебя отвлекать!

— Стоп, — Лен оборвал его монолог и, сказав в трубку: «Позже поговорим», сбросил звонок. Еще раз улыбнулся Циско и пояснил: — Я оставлял сообщение Барри. Он просит звонить, когда я меряю нижнее белье. Я сообщаю, что надеваю. Как оно смотрится. Что я при этом ощущаю.

С каждым новым словом Циско по цвету лица все сильнее напоминал спелый томат. Зажмурившийся спелый томат. Рви с ветки, не хочу.

— Думаю… — запнулся Циско, — оно на тебе неплохо смотрится, — открыв один глаз, он посмотрел на Лена и снова зажмурился. — Барри понравится.

— Это наша фишка, — Лен скрестил руки на груди и оперся о край перегородки. Вроде как не вторгался в личное пространство Циско, но и не давал ему шанса сбежать. — Поддерживает пламя в супружеской постели. И вне ее. У вас есть что-то подобное? Фишка для вас двоих.

— Да, есть, — пробормотал Циско. — Мы… делаем это перед сном и по-быстрому. Чтобы лучше спалось.

— А как же эксперименты? Ты же поэтому решил купить белье именно здесь? — Циско явно не смотрел по сторонам, когда хватал трусы со стоек. Потому что он держал большой скомканный комок разноцветных кружев.

Не то, что обычно носят гики.

— Ч-то? — Циско распахнул глаза и уставился на белье в своих руках.

— Посмотрим, что ты выбрал? — Лен выдернул из вороха трусы и присвистнул. Черные полупрозрачные хипсы с вышивкой по бокам.

— Н-нет. Я… Просто ерунда, — Циско тут же взмахнул руками, открещиваясь от откровенно эротичной вещицы. Что позволило Лену отобрать у него остальное.

— Это для тебя сексуальное белье?

Лен аккуратно расправил каждую модель и развесил на специальных вешалках. Разных размеров, оно с головой выдавало, что Циско абсолютный дилетант и полный профан. Кажется, даже до него самого дошло.

— Не моя тема, — Циско не мог отвести взгляд от трусов и все разглядывал и разглядывал их. С ужасом в глазах. — Я обычно покупаю что-нибудь поприкольнее. Что-то более практичное.

— Циско, — Лен похлопал его по плечу. — Забудь все, что слышал про то, что мужчинам не нужно красивое нижнее белье. И что женщины не способны оценить подобное. А так же забудь про сложившийся стереотип, что такое белье носят исключительно геи.

Внимательно осмотрев «улов», Лен подцепил шоколадного цвета боксеры с вышитыми на них бежевыми цветами. И протянул Циско.

— Примерь. Уверен, тебе пойдет.

— Я не…

— Обещаю не подглядывать.

— А может, я выберу что-нибудь попрактичнее?

— Быстро, — негромко приказал Лен, — разделся и примерил. Никто тебя за это не укусит. Ты слишком зажат, Циско. Расслабься. Или тебе не нравится оттенок? Модель? Есть черные танга из дышащего материала.

Абсолютно прозрачные.

— Нет! — тут же выкрутился из своей пестрой рубашки Циско. — Я надену эти!

Нет, штаны он стянул так же быстро, как и рубашку. Но при этом оставил при себе носки и несерьезную зеленую майку. Вместе с панамой все смотрелось до чертиков комично. Но Циско лишь комкал боксеры в руках и с ужасом смотрел на себя в зеркало, норовя натянуть майку до колен.

— Послушай, я обычно…

— Что ты так нервничаешь? — Лен обошел его и опустил руки ему на плечи. — Это же просто белье. Которое ежедневно носят все люди.

— А там, в зале, про нас ничего такого не подумают?

— Пока ты не начнешь громко кричать — нет.

— Кричать?! — вздрогнул Циско.

— Да, именно так громко, — подтвердил Лен и вернул разговор в прежнее русло: — Пробовал носить джоки? — и кивнул в сторону трусов, состоящих из треугольника в передней части и двух резинок, не закрывающих ягодицы.

— Д-джоки? — задохнулся Циско. — Нет.

— Точно, — покивал для верности Лен. — Тебе они ни к чему. Хотя?..

— Ни к чему. Я люблю Кейт.

— Меряй.

— Ты выйдешь?

— Я отвернусь.

Нет, Лен на самом деле отвернулся. И даже не смотрел в сторону Циско, поскольку совершенно точно не хотел знать его анатомических подробностей. Но судя по звукам и короткой ругани, Циско именно этого боялся больше, чем решиться надеть кружевное белье.

Итог в принципе Лену понравился. Бежевая вышивка и шоколадный шелк вполне гармонично смотрелись на смуглой коже. Но Циско, толком не рассмотрев себя, поспешил снять трусы. В отместку за это Лен вынудил его примерить еще пару моделей. Аргументируя тем, что невозможно постоянно носить одно и то же. А робкое «но на тебе же хлопковые хипсы» отбрил коротким «поэтому я здесь». Пожал плечами и тоже оценил, как на нем сидят несколько трусов, вытащенных из кучи наудачу.

— Попробуй подобрать Кейт кружевное белье. — После третьей примерки Циско дышал так загнанно, как будто марафон пробежал. И Лен сжалился. — Ты часто даришь ей кружевное белье?

— Обычно она сама его покупает, — пролепетал Циско, натягивая штаны.

— Сама — это неинтересно, — выдерживая затянувшуюся шутку, Лен для вида еще покрутился перед зеркалом, проверяя, как светлый вышитый шелк гармонирует с его кожей. И как бы между делом добавил: — Я люблю выбирать чулки для Барри.

— Ч-чулки? — поразился Циско. — Для Барри? А ему зачем?

При такой реакции на чулки корсеты и прочие тематические штучки при нем лучше не упоминать, понял Лен. А вслух сказал:

— Потому что мне нравится, как его ноги смотрятся в чулках. Кружевных. Или в крупную сетку. С ажурными резинками. Или на поясе. — Услышав полузадушенный вздох, пояснил: — Для чулок, Циско.

— Я понял твою мысль! — выпалил тот. — Куплю Кейт чулки! — И засобирался на выход.

— Их еще выбрать надо, — осадил его Лен. — Чтобы подходили по размеру. В меру обтягивали, но не впивались в кожу. Я знаю неплохой отдел в этом торговом центре.

Задержался, чтобы купить то, что примерил, и потащил Циско дальше. Не реагируя на насмешливые взгляды девиц, попадавшихся им по пути. А после вынудил Циско пересмотреть и перетрогать пар двадцать разных чулок. В крупную и мелкую сетку, кружевные и нет, с широкими и узкими резинками, с поясами и на силиконовых вставках. Циско почти спекся на первой десятке, но Лен совал и совал ему в руки еще и еще.

По конец ткнул в те, что ему понравились больше всего, и подтолкнул Циско в спину:

— Вот эти будут смотреться на ней невероятно.

Черные со стрелками сзади, с вышитыми бантиками на широких резинках. И пояс в тон.

— Чудно! Беру, — обрадовался Циско и вцепился в них, как в спасательный круг. Лен направил его к кассе, а сам тоже прихватил парочку. Не одному же ему страдать из-за чрезмерного любопытства соседа.

По пути домой Лен выкурил первую за последние десять лет сигарету и перебрал в голове исходные данные. Попробовал сконцентрироваться сугубо на работе. Но в голову лезло только произошедшее в торговом центре.

В принципе, Барри тоже не помог абстрагироваться от этого. Едва Лен переступил порог дома, как он пристал с вопросом:

— Ну как прошло?

И вместо ответа в Барри полетели две пары чулок, упакованные в подарочную обертку.

— Что это? — Барри бодро распотрошил обертку и с удивлением уставился на содержимое.

— Теперь ты официально это носишь, чтобы мне нравиться.

— Кто это сказал? — Барри вытянул чулок и внимательно рассматривал его.

— Я. Сегодня. Циско.

— Ты с ума сошел? Теперь он будет считать меня извращенцем!

— Зато думать забудет про мою встречу с Миком.

— Что?! Ты облажался и прикрылся мной?

— Естественно.

Нет, Лен не испытывал ни малейшего сожаления.

***

— Напомни — за каким чертом мы потащились ужинать с этой полоумной парочкой? — Лен устало прислонился к дверному косяку. Дело затягивалось. Дата сбыта чипов на черный рынок приближалась. А они с Барри ни на шаг не продвинулись. Обстоятельная проверка всех сотрудников Кейт сжирала львиную долю времени.

— Жена Уолли Уэста тоже от случая к случаю пользуется компьютером Кейт. А еще он родной брат Айрис Бридж. Но их, думаю, можем вычеркнуть из списка. От них никакого толка.

Кроме как о тачках, с Уолли решительно не о чем было говорить. Но при этом он еще и ездил исключительно на той, что собрал сам. И гордился этим. А Джесси так и вовсе ничего кроме науки не интересовало.

— И кто у нас остается? Доктор Уэллс с женой-инженером, Мейсон Бридж со своей сварливой сплетницей…

— И все. Две парочки.

— И два дня.

— А потом мы уедем отсюда и больше никогда не увидим ни Кейт, ни Циско…

Барри вздохнул и посмотрел на один из мониторов, транслирующий запись с камеры наблюдения, расположенной напротив фасада дома Рамонов.

— Надеюсь, это не станет проблемой?

— Что?

Барри преступно трогательно взглянул на него, и Лен не удержался, подошел и обнял, сказав:

— Первое правило работы — не сближаться с объектом. Помнишь?

— Наш объект — Кейт. И первое правило — не влюбляйся в напарника. А в этом мы, кажется, оба проштрафились давным-давно.

Лен не отказал себе в желании с чувством поцеловать Барри. Без намека на секс, просто, чтобы напомнить себе, что работа — это еще не все в их жизни.

— Вернемся к делу? — откинул челку со лба Барри и погладил висок. — Что ты думаешь про Бриджей?

Барри, вздохнул, скосил глаза вбок, как всегда делал, собираясь с мыслями, и внезапно нахмурился.

— Я думаю, что кое-кто к нам сегодня вломился.

Лен проследил за его взглядом и увидел валяющуюся на полу ручку. Усовершенствованный девайс от Рэя — ручка, стреляющая дротиками. Как в шпионских фильмах. Черт бы побрал Рэя вот за такие понты!

— Циско и Кейт? — явно наугад предположил Барри. Отстранился от Лена и подобрал ручку. Нажал на скрытый спусковой механизм. Пружина щелкнула, но дротик не вылетел, подтверждая их предположения.

— А есть другие варианты? Кто у нас на днях заигрался в шпионов? И кто пристальнее всех остальных к нам присматривался с самого начала?

— Проверю записи, — вздохнул Барри и развернулся к компьютерам.

— А я просканирую дом на предмет прослушки.

— Ты же сам утверждал, что им мозгов не хватит на подобное.

— Скажем так — я начал сомневаться.

Дом оказался чист. Но еще раз покрутив в пальцах прихваченную из рабочей комнаты ручку, Лен подумал, что с самого начала стоило бы расставить ловушки для непрошенных гостей.

— Они вломились к нам, потому что нашли жучок, — возвестил Барри, стоило Лену вернуться в рабочую комнату.

— Плохая была идея запихнуть жучок в твою стекляшку.

— Отличная. Если бы им не пришло в голову потрахаться прямо в гостиной. И в этом виноват ты.

— Я?!

— Кто помог выбрать для Кейт охрененные чулки? Такие, что Циско не удержался и решил изобразить из себя суперкрутого мачо.

— Не вали с больной головы на здоровую.

— Даже не думал, — иронично выгнул бровь Барри. — Но каковы наши дальнейшие действия? Ты старший агент.

— Проследим за ними, — пожал плечами Лен. — Они не смогут не выдать себя. А так мы хотя бы их убережем от проблем.

 

***

— Тупая была идея!

Не стоило доверять Барри садиться за руль.

— У тебя идей не было вообще.

Но Лену и самому в голову бы не пришло, что эти два долбоеба попрутся к начальнику охраны, оттуда к федералам, и через них попытаются пробить жучок. Максимально открыто попрутся! Так что проследить за ними не составит проблем абсолютно всем!

Кроме федералов, которые снова в гробу всех видали.

— По ним стреляют!

— Ты предлагаешь мне выпрыгнуть из машины и стать живым щитом?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Барри. — Щитом будем мы с машиной! А ты сними снайпера! Только не пристрели Циско и Кейт!

Раскомандовался. И после этого будет утверждать, что выполнение задания не создаст проблем. Но, так как в меткости уступает, наверно, это даже хорошо, что Барри за рулем.

— Дайте нам жить нашей убогой жизнью! — под пронзительный визг Кейт заорал ни с того ни с сего Циско, стоило Барри затормозить перед ними.

— Быстро в машину! — выкрикнул Барри. — Мы пытаемся вас спасти!

— Надоело ваше сладкоречивое вранье!

Циско явно графических романов перечитал. Даже высокопарные слова умудрился с перепугу припомнить.

— Хотите, чтобы вас тут убили? Быстро в тачку!

— Чтобы вы убили нас в ней?!

— В машину! — отчеканил Лен. — Живо! — и принялся палить по окну склада, откуда по Циско и Кейт велся огонь.

— Мы сядем, — пискнула Кейт. — Сядем. Сейчас.

— Быстрее, — торопил их Барри. Но судя по их реакции — безрезультатно. — Это очень опасно. Скорее!

Лен чудом умудрился с такого расстояния попасть по снайперу. Тот больше не высовывался.

— Кейт! Беги! — проорал Циско как нельзя кстати и ломанулся в сторону.

— Охренеть, — только и смог выдать Барри.

Лен прицелился и пулей высек искру из асфальта перед Циско.

— Вернулись! — приказал он. — Оба!

Циско и Кейт синхронно замерли, как марионетки развернулись и поплелись к машине. Но не успели пристегнуться, а Барри — нажать на газ, как посыпались вопросы и просьбы:

— Вы крадете секреты лаборатории?

— Вы хотите нас убить в другом месте?

— Давайте мы сделаем вид, что незнакомы? Вы уедете, и все останутся живы.

— А кондиционер у вас в машине работает?

— Нет, честно, мы вас не сдадим, только не убивайте нас. Мы про вас будем молчать как рыбы.

— Мы не крадем секреты, — не выдержал Барри. Он глядел не столько на дорогу, сколько высматривал подельников снайпера. Вряд ли тот работал один. На такую буйную парочку стоило бы послать группу зачистки.

Лен перезарядил обоймы глоков.

— Вон они, — оповестил Барри, кивая на трех мотоциклистов, взявших их в оцепление.

— Вижу.

В принципе Лен любил ощущение опасности, кураж погони, остроты жизни на волоске. Он искренне любил такие моменты. Если бы в этот раз не одно «но»:

— Пристегнись!

— Я пристегнут!

— Обманываешь! Пристегнись! А то вылетишь в окно, если врежемся!

— Да отцепись от меня!

— Мы сейчас врежемся! Врежемся!

В то время как Барри лавировал между старых пустых складов, а Лену чисто случайно удавалось прицелиться в кого-то из преследователей. Но чаще он мазал. И не мог сосредоточиться.

— Барри, ты можешь притормозить?! — визжала Кейт. — Меня тошнит!

— Нет! За нами гонятся! Я не могу тормозить! Пригнитесь!

— Заткнулись все! — рявкнул Лен, пустил пулю в байк одного из преследователей и в шлем второго. Под вопли Кейт, выстрелы и осыпавшееся заднее стекло они избавились от третьего. Но стоило покинуть территорию складов, как уже не выдержал Барри.

— Вы влезли к нам в дом. Что вы за соседи такие?

— Вы прослушивали нашу гостиную! — парировала Кейт. — Что вы за соседи такие?

Барри кинул быстрый взгляд на Лена в поисках поддержки. Но получил только:

— Они в общем-то правы.

— Здесь жарко, — проныл Циско. — Включите кондиционер.

— Циско, ты с ума сошел? — прошипела Кейт.

— Этого не будет, — отрезал Лен. — Проветритесь так.

Хватит того, что им повезло не угробить лобовое стекло и капот. Можно не вызывать аварийку.

— Один вопрос — вы хорошие или плохие? — Любопытство Циско поражало все допустимые границы воображения.

— А ты как думаешь? — обернулся к нему Лен. — Я вот думаю, что парни на мотоциклах, в черном да еще и стреляющие по нам — плохие.

Циско ничего не ответил. Сделал вид, что не при чем. Но хоть заткнулся. И пока они не доехали до отдаленной придорожной забегаловки, ни он, ни Кейт рты не раскрывали.

Зато стоило им получить свой заказ, как началось.

— Вы из ЦРУ? 

— Милый, — прожевав лист салата, Кейт попыталась достучаться до Циско, — это бесполезно. Они не ответят.

— Кто ваш объект? — не внял ей Циско.

— Мы не можем сказать, — уставился в окно Барри. Открыл пакет с чипсами и захрустел пародией на жареную картошку.

— Мы его знаем?

— Не можем сказать, — Лен отпил кофе из чашки и отодвинул ее от себя. Поковырялся вилкой в омлете и переключился на тосты.

— Нас едва не порешили! Мы заслужили услышать правду.

— Заслужили. Но это не значит, что мы можем раскрыть ее.

— Знаешь, милый, это ведь секретно, — кивнула Кейт, приканчивая салат. — Поэтому они не скажут.

— Вы едите так спокойно, как будто произошедшее никого не напрягает! — возопил Циско на всю забегаловку. Так, что остальные посетители обернулись посмотреть на нарушителя покоя.

— Милый! Так нельзя! — обернулась Циско Кейт.

— Ладно, — согласился тот. — Я буду спрашивать, пока не узнаю что-то несекретное.

— Давай.

Опрометчиво с их стороны. Но так или иначе Лен все равно не собирался посвящать их в цели миссии. И понадеялся, что Барри поддержит его. Собственно, Барри поддержал — усиленно молчал. Целых двадцать глупых безинформативных вопросов.

— Вы хоть что-то можете сказать?

На двадцать первом сломался Лен:

— Я белый афроамериканец.

— Ага! Так все-таки ЦРУ, — ткнул в него пальцем Циско.

— Засекречено, — устало пробормотал Барри.

— Да бросьте! — Кейт допила свой кофе и умоляющим взглядом девочки-фанатки уставилась на них. — Вы хотя бы на самом деле пара? Хоть в этом признайтесь!

— Да.

— И это все? — возмутился Циско. — А остальное ложь? Даже твои слова про то, что ты ненавидишь работу?

Минутку, что?!

— Ты сказал, что ненавидишь работу? — раздельно и четко переспросил Лен, развернувшись вполоборота к Барри.

Тот замялся, но не стал отнекиваться.

— Я мог высказать свои… опасения. — И сурово взглянув на Циско, добавил: — По секрету.

— Интересно. Почему именно сейчас?

— Просто они умеют слушать. И я говорил тебе об этом в Марракеше. Мы же там полдня торчали, обсуждая, что пора завязать. Я мог бы стать писателем. На самом деле. Мы могли бы уехать в Луизиану…

— И жить там среди мангровых зарослей, болот и крокодилов?! Мы же говорили про это чисто гипотетически! Это не было нашим планом.

— Но при желании могло бы им стать… И там аллигаторы, а не крокодилы.

— Барри! О чем ты думаешь! Вот просто так взять и свалить? А работу кто выполнять будет?!

— Мало новичков?

— Новичков! Хотя, судя по всему, ты не так далеко от них ушел! Кто сунул жучка в стекляшку!

— Мне нравятся мои стекляшки, и я люблю их дарить! 

— Ну да, с начинкой из прослушки. 

— Это нормально — дарить подарки! Пусть и с сюрпризом. А вот надевать на пикник белую сорочку в обтяжку — вот это…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал носить эти безразмерные рубашки и бесформенные пиджаки?! — Лен уставился на Барри. Словно видел впервые в жизни. — Чтобы не выделяться среди горстки пригородных жителей?

— Ой, да брось! Покупать мне чулки, чтобы прикрыть свой прокол от чрезмерно любопытных соседей, это тоже пиздец профессионально! — бросил свой козырь Барри.

— Так все-таки что вам от нас надо? — перебила их диалог Кейт. — Мы же ничего не знаем.

— Вы знаете меньше, чем ничего, — ответил Лен.

— Но тогда почему мы?

— Потому что в контору поступили данные, что с твоего рабочего компьютера отправляют сообщения о сделке, — словно забыв про все протоколы и правила за полминуты сдал их Барри.

Лен аж дар речи потерял. 

— Какой сделке? Кто? — не поняла Кейт.

— Любой из тех, кому ты по доброте душевной разрешаешь воспользоваться своим компьютером. А таких — половина инженерного этажа.

— Но мы не производим ничего, что напоминало бы ракеты.

Значит, запомнила схемы с мониторов. Глазастая сучка.

— Что еще ты видела у нас дома?

— Лен, — одернул его Барри.

— А ты?! Все им расскажешь?! Десять лет, Барри! Тридцать стран! Никто нас не вычислил. Но мы слились за неделю в каком-то отсталом пригороде! Тебя ничего не смущает?!

— Чипы, Кейт. — Барри даже не обратил внимания на окрик. — Ваша компания производит чипы для системы навигации ракет. И если эти чипы окажутся на черном рынке — одному богу известно, что с их помощью сотворят террористы.

***

— Вам нужно чаще разговаривать друг с другом. Общаться, — заявила им Кейт по приезду на Мейпл-серкл.

Проникновенно глядя им в глаза, она, кажется, и не думала выпускать руку Барри из своих ладоней. Краем глаза Лен заметил, что соседи уже неодобрительно на них косятся, но не видел ни малейшего шанса спасти Барри и обойтись без скандала.

Да, если честно, и не собирался спасать. 

— Мы постоянно это делаем.

— Возникла бы тогда ссора из-за вашей работы? И гипотетического ухода с нее. Вы делаете все с точностью до наоборот. Ругаетесь. Пререкаетесь. Но не разговариваете.

— Наверно, ты права, — Барри посмотрел на Лена, невесело улыбаясь. — Обещаю, мы начнем общаться. Говорить друг с другом. Спасибо, Кейт.

А вот в этом Лен готов был его поддержать.

— Да, Кейт. Спасибо. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Работа никуда не денется, пока мы с ней не разберемся.

— Вместе.

— Как же еще.

Помахав друг другу на прощание, обе пары разошлись по своим домам.

— Не думаешь, что Кейт права? — пройдя по коридору на кухню, задал вопрос Барри.

— Думаю, — сознался Лен, обогнул кухонный стол, цапнул облюбованную кружку и направился к кофемашине. Единственной бытовой технике, которой они ежедневно пользовались. — Но ума не приложу, что не так? 

— Может быть то, что порой сложно тебе соответствовать? 

— Мне? — у Лена чуть кружка из рук не выпала.

— А разве нет? Ты умный, профессиональный, в каких-то вопросах несомненно гениальный, самый лучший агент в конторе. От тебя не ждут, что ты облажаешься. Даже не предполагают подобного. Все ставки делаются исключительно на меня. Если я не буду тебе соответствовать… — Барри внезапно заткнулся и уставился себе под ноги.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?

— Лен, — подняв голову, одними губами прошептал Барри, — беги!

Одновременно подскочив к окну, ведущему во двор, они синхронно прыгнули вперед, разбивая стекло. Прикрывая головы, откатились к фундаменту, спасаясь от осколков стекла, горящих щепок и мусора, в которые превратился их дом.

— Барри! Быстро в сарай! — просипел Лен. Но Барри в ответ жестами показал, что его оглушило взрывной волной. Тогда Лен ткнул в направлении сарая, сжал руку в кулак, поднял ее на высоту головы и опустил до плеча, подгоняя Барри.

Хорошо, что Лену пришло в голову спрятать запасной набор инструментов и техники именно там.

— Ты как? — первое, о чем он спросил, прикрыв дверь сарая.

Барри нахмурился, разбирая сказанное, слегка покачал головой и на пальцах показал, что в порядке более или менее. Оглядев его с ног головы, Лен увидел множество набрякших от крови ссадин, но серьезных травм не заметил. Отмахнувшись от пристального внимания, Барри отправил Лена стоять на стреме, а сам достал смартфон и послал сообщение в контору. Как только вдали показались первые мигалки, Лен и Барри прихватили необходимое и , стараясь не попасть на глаза соседям, не сговариваясь, чужими дворами пробрались в сарай через пять домов дальше по улице.

«Командуй, старший агент», — набил Барри в своем смартфоне и показал Лену.

«У нас осталось два варианта. Орел или решка?» — напечатал Лен.

«Что за решку?»

«Бриджи. Времени не осталось. Вломимся к ним в дом. Всегда можно вырубить их и свалить».

«Ставлю на орлов. Уэллсов двое. И они умные».

Лен выудил из кармана монетку и подбросил. Пока она летела вверх, а затем падала вниз, успел быстро чмокнуть Барри в губы. Словив монетку, показал, что выиграл.

«Позер», — вывел Барри на экране. 

Лен в ответ ухмыльнулся и первым выбрался из укрытия.

Похоже, все соседи столпились у их взорванного дома. Потому что на пути к участку Бриджей Лену и Барри никто не попался. То есть совершенно никто, даже глухая подслеповатая карга, которая успевала в бинокль разглядеть все, что творится на Мейпл-серкл.

А внутри дома все прошло еще спокойнее: Айрис завизжать не успела — Барри оперативно пережал ей сонную артерию, а Мейсон рухнул как подрубленный, стоило Лену огреть его по голове рукояткой пистолета. Разойтись и обшарить их дом тоже не заняло много времени. А еще пожалеть, что вся эта заварушка началась с банальных кретинов. Ну и того, кто за ними стоял.

Барри протяжно вздохнул и поднял вверх пластиковый контейнер с чипами. Обычный кухонный контейнер для хранения пищи. Который два кретина — Айрис и Мейсон — даже не потрудились спрятать, уверенные, что у них-то дома точно искать подобное никто не станет.

— Не плачь, детка, — Лен погладил Барри по голове. — Вряд ли бы с умными Уэллсами нам так повезло.

Барри ткнул его кулаком в плечо и кивнул на бессознательные тела.

— Здесь держать их опасно. Кто знает, вдруг гости нагрянут. Предлагаю перетащить их к Рамонам в подвал. 

Барри выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. 

— Есть другие варианты?

Красноречивый взгляд ответил больше, чем просто «нет». Но Лен не стал издеваться.

***

— А я тебе говорил — не стоит их сюда переть, — прохрипел Барри.

Лен внимательно посмотрел на застывших у лестницы в подвал Циско и Кейт и демонстративно сделал вид, что вытряхивает их дружный визг из ушей. Но тут как раз забарахтался привязанный к стулу Мейсон, и Лен пнул его, чтобы угомонился.

— Ты ничего не говорил.

— Потому что после взрыва себя не слышал. Лен! Ты понял, о чем я.

— Что вы тут делаете? — зачем-то приложив ладонь к горлу, полушепотом спросила Кейт.

— Почему Айрис и Мейсон связаны? — примерно таким же тоном в унисон задал вопрос Циско.

— Ваш дом взорвался! Вы вообще в курсе?

— Там пожарные! Полиция только что уехала.

— Какого черта вы забыли в нашем подвале?

— Похищение людей запрещено законом!

— А если вы заткнетесь — сможете услышать ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов, — попытался вклиниться Лен. 

Но потерпел неудачу.

— Как в прошлый раз? Снова услышим, что ты афроамериканец, а Барри вообще из Канады?

— Почему я из Канады? — опешил Барри.

— Вы оба ранены! Вам нужен доктор!

— Лен, — прикрыв глаза рукой, просипел Барри. — Заткни их, сил моих нет.

— Молчать! — в который раз рявкнул Лен и наставил на них пистолет. И в который раз это прокатило.

— Мы прекрасно помним, что вы хорошие, — промямлил Циско.

— Стану плохим, поставляю тебя на колени и заставлю надеть те кружевные трусы! — одернул его Лен.

— На коленях это сложно будет сделать, — не к месту влезла Кейт.

— А тебя в одних чулках выставлю за дверь. На радость всем соседям.

Кейт аж задохнулась от возмущения и вцепилась в Циско.

— Аллилуйя, — порадовался Барри. — Они замолчали.

— Уже жалеешь, что снова можешь слышать? — поддел его Лен.

— Не поверишь, но да.

— Вы обещали рассказать.

— Рассказывать нечего. Эта парочка, — Лен снова пнул завозившегося Мейсона, — и есть наши фигуранты. Это они нас сдали своему покупателю. И да, мы в курсе, что дому кранты. Спаслись мы только чудом — взрывчатку устанавливал явно дилетант. Найду — живым от меня не уползет.

— Ах ты гад! — чуть не набросился на Мейсона с кулаками Циско, но Кейт его удержала. 

Барри потряс контейнером с чипами, чем отвлек Циско.

— Можем, конечно, их допросить, но сдается мне, их по-тюремному вынес Мейсон.

— Как это, по-тюремному? — заинтересовался Циско и сунул нос внутрь контейнера.

— Думаю, милый, это значит — засовывал в презерватив и выносил в себе…

— Фу! — Циско отпрыгнул в сторону и вытер пальцы полой гавайки. — Гадость какая! А я это трогал!

Мейсон печально взглянул на него и замычал. Примерно, как недоенная корова. Айрис задергалась и вторила ему возмущенным мычанием.

— Не давите на жалость, вас никто освобождать не станет. — Барри грохнул контейнером по столу. Так, что все, за исключением Лена, подпрыгнули. — Предлагаю притопить их, — он маньячно сверкнул глазами, — чтобы рассказали, кто покупатель.

И от такого напора Бриджи снова задергались.

— Зачем? Паяльник в задний проход, и он запоет, как Паваротти.

— Тебе бы только в задницу кому-нибудь что-нибудь засунуть, — вздрогнул Циско, — Кейт, милая, может, ты с ними поговоришь? Ты в этом специалист.

Кейт кивнула, аккуратно освободила рты Айрис и Мейсона от липкого скотча и в полминуты расколола. Лен даже поаплодировал ей. Но тут в кармане Айрис зазвенел телефон. И никто не успел ничего сделать, даже поддаться панике, как Кейт ловко вытащила телефон и ответила на звонок.

— Да, я Айрис Бридж. Да, мистер Дарк. Я. А вы? Нет, мы приедем. Да, мы будем с мужем. Да, я поняла, Резорт-Отель на Двадцать шестой. Там обязателен дресс-код?

— Кейт! — опомнился Циско.

— Он повесил трубку… — протянула она, и ее глаза расширись от ужаса: — Что я натворила?! Зачем я это сделала?! Циско! Милый, они же приняли меня за Айрис! Что мы теперь будем делать?!

— Спокойно! — одернул ее Лен. — Раз уж сама вызвалась, то и в отель поедешь сама. Вдвоем с Циско. Как Айрис и Мейсон Бриджи. Раз Айрис вела эти переговоры, то ты уж тем более сориентируешься. А мы вызовем подкрепление. 

— Что?! Вы с ума сошли?! — всплеснул руками Циско. — Мы?! Да какие из нас шпионы?!

— Ну мы точно не сможем поехать. Даже если переодеть Барри в бабские тряпки, все равно он не сойдет за женщину.

— Да пошел ты! — возмутился непонятно чему Барри. То ли тому, что его сравнили с женщиной. То ли потому, что не в его пользу.

— Сообщи в контору. Помоги Кейт подобрать платье и прицепи прослушку. Ты же в этом мастер.

Произнеся это, Лен перевел взгляд на Циско.

— А я займусь тобой.

— Ч-что? — запнулся тот.

— Показывай свой гардероб. Сомневаюсь, что там есть приличные костюмы, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Циско закатил глаза и сделал вид, что падает в обморок. Но Лен крепко схватил его за плечо и поволок переодеваться.

***

— Циско, вы готовы? — хрипловато спросил Барри в микрофон.

Похоже, его приложило сильнее, чем навскидку определил Лен.

— Спроси, не забыл ли он надеть штаны.

— Циско, Лен спрашивает, ты штаны надеть не забыл? Нет, я не шучу. И Лен не шутит. И мы не издеваемся. — Барри прикрыл микрофон ладонью и передал Лену: — Говорит, надел. Я что-то пропустил?

— Только то, что мне пришлось спешно гладить его лучший, но сильно измятый костюм. 

— Хозяюшка ты моя.

— Подойди и рискни повторить это.

Барри рискнул подойти. Но повторять не стал. Оглянулся и выключил гарнитуру.

— Напоминает наше первое свидание.

— Это у обрыва Кастельфульит-де-ла-Рока, когда я едва успевал уворачиваться от твоих длинных ног? — Лен обнял Барри со спины.

— Это было первой встречей. — Барри накрыл его руки своими и запрокинул голову ему на плечо. — И мы оба были под прикрытием.

— Точно. — Лен не удержался от соблазна поцеловать Барри в трогательно открытую шею. — Первое свидание случилось в Эмиратах при стоградусной жаре на крыше дома, где нас каждый мог увидеть.

— И нам пришлось трахаться молча, потому что Сара запретила отключать гарнитуры и терять связь с центром.

— Поэтому твои эротичные стоны я услышал только на нашем втором свидании.

— Да-а, — протянул Барри и скулой потерся о щеку Лена. — Неделя на Бора-Бора. Второе свидание у нас затянулось.

— И вылилось в десятилетний брак.

Они еще с минуту помолчали, после чего Барри добавил:

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал — я уверен в том, что мне чертовски повезло с тобой.

— Люблю тебя, Барри. — Лен слегка стиснул его в объятиях и отпустил.

— И я тебя.

— Что там с этими двумя горе-шпионами?

— Должны вот-вот подъехать. За дело?

— Да.

Они разбежались по своим позициям, включили гарнитуры, проверили всех агентов подкрепления, довели Циско и Кейт до точки назначения, где все предсказуемо накрылось медным тазом. Точнее, тем, что Кейт как-то очень быстро раскрыли. А Сара, решила сдать Рамонов на откуп Дарку.

Лен отключил гарнитуру и присел перед рабочей сумкой.

— И мы вот так все оставим? Бросим их там? Одних? — Барри растерянно — впервые за долгое время — уставился на него.

— Конечно нет. Они же наши соседи, — Лен вынул из сумки два пистолета ТТ, УЗИ и проверил магазины. С секунду подумав, достал швейцарский нож и закрепил его на поясе.

— Если мы выберемся из этой переделки живыми — я надену для тебя те блядские чулки, — усмехнулся Барри, чмокнул его в лоб и тоже вооружился.

— Ты сам это сказал, — не преминул словить его на слове Лен.

— Не смог придумать достойный ответ? — Барри закрепил тросы.

— Что-то наподобие «я надену для тебя кружевные трусы»? — Лен прицепил к тросам держатели.

— Хочу тебя в них.

— Значит, будет. Командуй, младший агент.

— Твою мать, — Барри звучно застонал. — Все. Вперед. Погнали!

Они даже не съехали вниз по тросам, а слетели. Расстреляли крепкое, благо не бронированное стекло, ввалились в комнату и, раскатившись по разным углам, привычно взялись за обратный отсчет. Один из боевиков Дарка попытался укрыться от них, но выбрал неудачное место, оттуда в него с воинственным визгом выстрелила Кейт. Другому не повезло больше — он напоролся на нож Лена. Третий угодил под пулю Барри и ненароком подстрелил своего товарища. Дарк спешно стек под стол, намереваясь оттуда доползти до двери и сбежать, но Циско с воплем метнул в него большим подносом, а после и вовсе набросился, со всей силы приложил головой об пол и отсек все шансы на спасение.

Боевики не успели толком проявить себя. Лен даже хмыкнул от досады — всего одному-то по челюсти посчастливилось съездить. Барри бегло осмотрел трупы и достал смартфон, чтобы отписаться в центр. Кейт, пыхтя, выбралась из своего укрытия за диваном и смахнула выбившуюся из укладки прядь. Дарк пошевелился, Циско в ужасе отскочил от него, а Лен прикладом автомата вырубил снова.

— Вы просто супергерои, — восхищенно выдал Циско, поднимаясь с усыпанного осколками пола и отряхиваясь.

— Да кто бы говорил. Орали бы еще поменьше, даже нам бы фору дали.

— Скажешь тоже, — довольно заулыбался польщенный Циско.

***

— Ну вот видишь, а ты говорил, что это будет самое сложно дело, — Барри похлопал по плечу Лена, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге дома Рамонов.

Лен приложил его ладонью по заднице и скрестил руки на груди.

— Оно таковым и оказалось.

Чуть поодаль Кейт с Циско обнимались, перешептывались и умиленно на них поглядывали. И самые суровые взгляды Лена теряли убийственные свойства под такой дозой двойного щенячьего восторга.

— Надо познакомить Кейт с Миком, — мстительно прошипел Лен на ухо Барри.

Машина, которую им пообещала Сара, опаздывала, и вынужденная задержка подбешивала Лена. 

— Только попробуй разбить пару Кейт-Циско, и я с тобой разведусь, — дернул его за рукав Барри.

— Кажется, это знакомство все же стало проблемой…

— Приезжайте как-нибудь в гости, — пригласила их Кейт.

— При случае — обязательно, — улыбнулся ей Барри и пихнул Лена в бок, кивая на показавшуюся вдали улицы машину. — Это за нами.


End file.
